


Breakfast in Bed

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Voyeurism, toast porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes Cecil illegal breakfast in bed.  Cecil loves a bad boy scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the toast porn bandwagon and I'm not at all sorry about the result. This is for my friend leonwingstein who also wrote a great toast porn fic and my friend casey-the-scientist on Tumblr.

Carlos was not one for moments of romantic spontaneity, but every now and again, the mood struck him and he would do something for Cecil. Today was one of those days. Carlos woke up around what he assumed was 7:30 AM (though knowing how time didn’t exist in Night Vale, it could very well have been 10:42 PM) to make Cecil breakfast in bed. Carlos smiled at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, who was buried under a pile of blankets and snoring lightly. As quietly as he could, Carlos slipped out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. After several minutes of cooking, Carlos loaded breakfast onto a tray and carried it back to the couple’s bedroom. He set the tray down on the night stand closest to Cecil and gently shook the lump under the blankets.

“Ceeeeeecil wake up,” Carlos gently called. “I made you breakfast.”

There was a muffled grumble from under the blankets as the pile shifted slightly. Carlos smiled and continued to shake the blankets as they began to roll to the other side of the bed.

“Oh come on Cec, don’t be like that,” Carlos reasoned. “There’s coffee and toast.”

The pile of blankets stilled, its migration to the other side of the bed terminated. Slowly, Cecil emerged from under the blankets, hair askew as he squinted at Carlos. Carlos picked up his boyfriend’s glasses from the night stand and handed them to Cecil. As Cecil put on his glasses, he turned to look at the tray.

“You didn’t really make toast did you?” Cecil asked as he eyed the tray and then his boyfriend.

Confused, Carlos raised an eyebrow before replying, “Um, yes I did?”

Without warning, Cecil launched himself across the bed and grabbed Carlos by the shoulders. Carlos let out a yelp as he was pulled down onto his boyfriend and their lips met in a heated kiss. Cecil scooted back onto the bed, dragging Carlos with him as he deepened the kiss. Carlos pulled back, confused by Cecil’s behavior. Cecil took the opportunity to roll the two of them over, pushing Carlos’s back into the mattress.

“Cecil, what the hell?” Carlos asked as Cecil moved to straddle him. “Not that I don’t appreciate the reaction to my cooking, but you haven’t even tried it ye-.”

Carlos’s words were cut off with a groan as Cecil began to kiss and suck at his neck, slowly working down to the scientist’s collar bones where the radio host left little bite marks and hickeys. Pulling back, Cecil gazed at Carlos with a look that could only be described as pure, unadulterated lust.

“You, you dirty man, are in violation of the Sheriff’s Secret Police’s law against wheat and wheat by-products,” Cecil explained, his voice deep as he gazed down at his lover. “And I am extremely turned on by bad boy scientists with no regard for the law.”

Cecil emphasized his words by rolling his hips against Carlos’s, causing the scientist to moan loudly. Satisfied by this reaction, Cecil began to kiss his way down Carlos’s bare chest and down to his stomach before arriving at the waistband of Carlos’s sleeping pants. With a filthy smirk, Cecil mouthed at the bulge in Carlos’s pants. Carlos groaned, burying his fingers in Cecil’s hair.

“Dear lord, Cecil,” Carlos moaned. “Don’t stop.”

Slowly, Cecil pulled down Carlos’s sleeping pants and boxers, exposing the scientist’s erection. He slowly ran his tongue up Carlos’s shaft before muttering, “I’m about to send you on the ride of your life.”

He leaned forward and _Hello reader. It’s me, the Faceless Old Woman who Secretly Lives in Your Home. Just thought that I’d say hello. My, what are you reading? Ah, it appears to be smut of our favorite radio host and his delightful scientist boyfriend. How very voyeuristic of you, this is some very explicit stuff you know. I don’t have much room to criticize however. I’ve watched them before. I always watch them when they get intimate. It’s a sort of guilty pleasure of mine, watching people be intimate with each other. There’s a sort of beauty in it. I’m sure you understand._

_Speaking of beauty, you look very nice today. That outfit suits you well. It would look better if it had some artfully torn holes in it though. You should allow me to help you with that. I can do wonders when I have a pair of scissors at my disposal. Maybe I’ll do that tonight while you sleep. Or while you’re out with your family. Or while you’re wearing it. It’ll make your outfit look much better on you._

_Well, I better get going now reader. Your drapes need a bit of improvement and I know just the trick. A little fire damage is the latest in home décor fashion. It’s very hip. Also, you need to add more Nutella to your diet. A little chocolate never hurt anyone… much._

With a satisfied sigh of pleasure, Cecil pulled himself off of Carlos’s now flagging erection and collapsed onto the bed beside his boyfriend. The two lay panting side by side, breakfast long forgotten in the heat of passion and now cold.

“Rosalind Franklin, Cecil,” Carlos panted, a wide grin tugging at his cheeks. “I should make you breakfast in bed more often.”


End file.
